


If You Never Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall episode drabble. King Kooh suffers as his brother's spirit floats above his body.





	If You Never Suffer

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

There were a few things Repsaj remembered prior to his demise. How he writhed under a blanket while he was sick. Viewing tears in Ailicec's eyes. Viewing tears in King Kooh's eyes. Ailicec's kiss before he closed his eyes. He remembered everything as his spirit floated above his body. 

Repsaj began to smile. He never suffered any longer. 

Repsaj viewed King Kooh standing near Ailicec. He also viewed them by his corpse. There were tears in their eyes. A sudden frown replaced his smile. 

A few tears ran down Repsaj's face. His lip trembled. He was always going to suffer. 

 

THE END


End file.
